Pacte Mortel
by Silivrenelya
Summary: Le corps sous lui n'était que nerfs et brasiers. Le démon avait dévoré son âme. Ses spasmes s'intensifiaient. Ses mâchoires se crispaient, son regard flamboyant ne laissait plus que passer l'Enfer qu'il devait vivre. "Bats-toi Naruto, tu es plus fort que lui ! Bats-toi et gagne !" - Découvrez la toute fin de l'histoire... - - OS / DRAMA! / Angst / Yaoi / UR


**Bonsoir à tous !**

Je vous présente un OS tout chaud, puisque je viens juste de le finir ! Tout à coup, j'ai eu de l'inspiration, grâce à la sublime image d'_Orin_, encore une fois, sur Deviantart.

J'espère que vous ne tomberez pas en dépression après l'avoir lu, personnellement, j'étais complètement transportée en l'écrivant.

Je me suis donc inspirée d'une musique ET d'une image. C'est celle attachée à la publication, donc aucun problème pour la voir. Le contexte, vous le comprendrez bien vite. C'est sombre, c'est triste, bref, si vous êtes déjà en pleine dépression, ne lisez pas ceci, sauf si vous êtes un peu maso sur les bords... M'enfin ! Cela ne me, regarde pas..!

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! (siouplaît..? *^*)**

* * *

Titre de l'OS : **_Pacte Mortel  
_**

Auteur : Silivrenelya

Genre : SongFic, PicFic, Yaoi, IC, DRAMA, ANGST

Couple : Sasuke / Naruto

Disclaimer manga : Masashi Kishimoto, tout d'abord BON ANNIVERSAIRE, et puis, ben, tout est à vous...

Disclaimer image : _Orin_, sur Deviantart**_  
_**

Disclaimer musique : **_The Legend Of Ashitaka Theme - Mononoke Hime by Joe Hisaishi_ **

Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Et j'y tiens **_énormément_** !  
Genre, si j'apprends que vous ne l'avez pas écoutée en même temps, je vous... attentiooon... "Lapide à coups de crottes de buffles", comme dirait notre cher Naruto ! èé  
Pour ceux qui ont la flemme de la chercher ou qui ne l'ont pas dans leur musicothèque (shame on you !), j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil, alors allez-y, jetez-vous dessus ! Hop hop hop ! Et pis en boucle hein !

Et puis ben, on se retrouve en bas !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il le savait. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais alors quoi ? Il ne ferait rien ? Il resterait planté là comme le perdant, au final, qu'il était, et ne tenterait rien ? Alors qu'il était en train de perdre l'être qu'il aimait ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à cette fin.

Il devait la changer. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

- NARUTO ! Naruto bordel réveille-toi ! Tiens bon je t'en prie, _NARUTO_ !

L'ébène sentit la panique monter, puis le submerger. En face de lui, ou plutôt en dessous de lui, gisait Naruto Uzumaki, son éternel rival mais sa plus belle récompense, son plus beau trophée contre cette haine que, jadis, il ne maîtrisait pas. Le blond avait les yeux ouverts, mais le regard éteint. Ses plaintes, agrémentées de spasmes, retournaient l'estomac pourtant bien accroché du brun.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette douleur ? _Il eut un sourire cynique. Sûrement l'ironie du sort. Lui qui avait tant cherché à détruire, il ne voulait maintenant que reconstruire, trouver la rédemption._ La Paix. _

Mais le méritait-il ?

- Chuuuut chuut ça va aller, ça va aller, tout va bien, respire, _respire_... Allez Naruto, je sais que tu peux le faire, reviens, _reviens_..!

Le corps sous lui n'était que nerfs et brasiers. En effet, le démon renard avait dévoré son âme. Sûrement pas la totalité, mais une bien grande partie. Des effluves dorées et orangées formaient d'épaisses volutes autour de son corps, et ses spasmes s'intensifiaient. Ses mâchoires se crispaient, son regard flamboyant ne laissait plus que passer l'Enfer qu'il devait vivre en son for intérieur. Sasuke avait devant lui une âme en perdition, brûlant dans le feu d'Hadès, se cognant au rochers du Styx sans aucun repère sur lequel s'appuyer, sans aucune main pour le sauver.

Était-ce écrit ? Cela devait-il se passer exactement de cette manière ?

- Je vais te sauver Naruto. Tu verras, on sera bien tous les deux. Juste... Ne meurs pas ok ? Reste avec moi Naruto. Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi je t'en supplie..!

Le corps sous lui devint tremblements. Une fournaise, qui se craquèle, se dépèce et s'enflamme. Le blond s'arqua presque inhumainement en un cri silencieux, alors que ses pupilles disparaissaient sous le pourpre de ses larmes. Des larmes de sang.

Bientôt, tout serait terminé.

- Non... Non non non non non Naruto ! Reviens, tu es plus fort que lui, je le sais ! Tu peux te battre, je sens ta force, tu en as le courage ! Bats-toi Naruto, _bats-toi et gagne !_

Le jeune Uchiha tenait le visage de l'ange déchu entre ses mains cramoisies. Tellement de sang avait coulé. _Pourquoi..? Toute cette guerre, à quoi menait-elle au final ? La paix ? Ha ! La bonne blague. _La preuve était bien là, sous son propre corps affaibli par tant d'heures de combat. Il l'avait défié. Naruto l'avait défié, et lui, coupable de n'être qu'un déserteur trop vaniteux, il avait accepté. Il ne se doutait pas, non... Il n'imaginait même pas ce pacte avec le Diable que le blond avait passé pour le faire revenir. _Rien que pour lui... Et il allait mourir pour son retour. _Mais à quoi bon ? Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait tout seul, à quoi tout cela lui servait-il ? Encore une fois, il était égoïste. Il ne pensait qu'à son propre bonheur. À quoi bon réaliser de merveilleuses choses, s'il était trop tard pour les partager avec l'être aimé. Naruto s'en allait, sous son propre coeur, au creux de ses propres paumes. Non. Il fallait que ce soit autrement.

Un coup. Puis un autre. En plein coeur. Un éclair, une flamme.

- RÉVEILLE TOI ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI PUTAIN ! _NARUTO !_

Il fut expulsé. Un bruit sourd, puis un hurlement bestial. Naruto n'était plus que chair à vif en pleine combustion. Le corps du blond s'éleva de quelques mètres au-dessus du sol boueux et ravagé sur lequel ils se tenaient. Les deux seuls survivants. Sasuke et Naruto. La lune et le soleil. Contraires, mais pourtant complémentaires. Et surtout vitaux.

Il y eut une explosion de lave, suivi d'un autre cri.

Plus humain.

- Naruto...

L'ébène se précipita vers le jeune doré pour anticiper sa chute. Lorsqu'il le rattrapa à quelques centimètres du sol, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Le corps du blond était mou. Dénué de tout os, il semblait devenu chiffon. Une poupée chiffonnée, salie, souillée par tant d'orgueil et de belligérance. Quel était ce monde ?

Soudain, Naruto étira étrangement ses bras vers Sasuke, les yeux grand-ouverts. Ces yeux... Le brun pouvait maintenant y lire toute la détresse, la peur, la douleur de cet enfant abandonné. Les membres déchirés, l'âme en lambeaux, il ne restait plus rien de lui. Son beau regard azur s'était fait brûler par le feu démoniaque, ses doux cheveux ensoleillés avaient été traînés dans la boue et le sang.

_Qu'es-tu devenu pour moi, Naruto..? Tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Tout ce que je voulais t'éviter. J'ai préféré tout endurer sur mes seules épaules, endosser le rôle du méchant pour ne jamais avoir à faire face à ce cauchemar. Et pourtant... C'est exactement où je suis. En Enfer._

Puis plus rien.

- Sasuke... _Merci..._

Un murmure dans les ténèbres sanguinaires. Un dernier soupir avant l'ascension. Son corps se calme, s'endort. Sasuke le guette puis le redoute. Non, cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi._ Ce n'était pas écrit ! Et ce vieillard, qu'avait-il prédit ? Un tas de conneries ! L'enfant de la prophétie ? Le Sauveur ? Ah oui il a bon dos le Sauveur, il est mort ! MORT !_

Le corbeaux serra les dents de toutes ses forces, ravalant un sanglot. _Un ninja se doit d'être fort, Sasuke. Ne l'oublie jamais._

Une larme s'échappa. Puis une autre. Bientôt, le visage maculé du blond fut partiellement nettoyé par les larmes de son compagnon. _Au diable l'éthique, au diable les ninjas !_

Un cri de fureur retentit sur le champ de bataille. Puis des sanglots, d'horribles sanglots. _Quelle ironie. N'étaient-ce pas les méchants qui perdaient, d'habitude ? Pourquoi le Bien n'a-t-il pas triomphé sur le Mal cette fois ? Quels menteurs ces contes de fées. Et puis, qui y croyaient encore de nos jours ? Après trois guerres, et une quatrième tout juste achevée et perdue, qui oserait encore déclarer croire en ces conneries ?!_

Tout est fini. L'aire ninja a été dévastée. Personne n'a gagné. La race humaine a échoué. Lamentablement. Le résultat ? Des pertes, des tas de pertes. Mais surtout, une perte. Une seule perte qui comptait plus que toutes les autres à ses yeux. Ses yeux... Il fixa le visage sans vie de son ancien adversaire et détailla le moindre trait, la moindre cicatrice. D'ailleurs, ses trois griffes avaient disparu sur ses joues. Alors c'était vraiment la fin. Les yeux onyx du déserteur courraient sur le visage du blond, à la recherche d'une quelconque solution.

Tout. Il était prêt à tout pour le faire revenir.

- Naruto... Je suis tellement désolé...

Sa poigne se raffermit sur la nuque de son ami. Son front vint s'échouer sur celui du défunt, et le jeune Uchiha laissa une fois de plus le chagrin prendre le dessus. Il essaya de capter la moindre particule de chaleur qu'il restait encore sur le corps de Naruto. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait se détacher de lui. Il l'avait tant désiré, il avait tant attendu ce moment. Mais avait-il seulement imaginé un seul instant ce scénario ? Cette défaite plus que dévastatrice ? Non._ Jamais. _

Un amour impossible.

L'ébène se pencha doucement et déposa un très chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Paradoxalement, elles étaient restées douces, pulpeuses, bien que malmenées par la chaleur et les combats. C'en fut presque agréable.

- Pardonne-moi, Naruto... Je t'aime.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il plissa fortement les paupières, laissant échapper une toute dernière perle salée. _Tout ça pour rien. _Tout, absolument tout, réduit à néant. L'apocalypse était bien arrivée, finalement. Les portes béantes de l'enfer avaient explosé et tout était remonté à la surface.

_Pourquoi Naruto, pourquoi ?_

Maintenant, l'espoir sera un luxe que personne ne pourra s'accorder. La misère aura repris ses droits, et la joie sera châtiée des foyers. _Naruto, tu étais leur espoir. Tu étais leur joie. Maintenant, maintenant... Que restera-t-il ?_

Tel un flocon de neige, silencieux, volatile, un souffle réapparaît.

_ Naruto. Tu es notre espoir à tous._

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

Vous êtes tous décédés de tristomanie aigüe avant la fin c'est ça ?

Dignes survivants, reviewez s'il vous plaît !

**Mouah !**_  
_

_- Sili  
_


End file.
